1. Technical Field
This invention relates methods and apparatuses for measuring biological processes using mid-infrared spectroscopy.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Analytical instruments and/or techniques seek to measure and/or monitor processes. Gas chromatography, mass spectrometry, high performance liquid chromatography, and thermal calorimetry, represent known devices and/or procedures used to measure processes. Recent environmental concerns and limited natural resources have driven development and use of materials derived from non-fossilized materials, such as materials produced through biological processes. However, even with the above technology in analytical instruments and techniques, there remains a need and a desire for additional methods and apparatuses for measuring biological processes, such as detecting reactants, products, and/or by-products of the biological process while reliably operating on-line in the biological process.